Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Yo yo yo, what's up everybody! This is my first ever try at a Naruto and Pokemon crossover. As you can tell, it takes place in the Hoenn region. No, this does not take place during the anime, incase anyone was thinking about it.**

 **There will only be some people from the Naruto world in this fanfic, of course Naruto, Tsunade, and his parents. There will be references of people from the Naruto world.**

 **Naruto's first pokemon will be an Eevee. It's an Eevee because it is one of my favorite pokemon. Naruto will ONLY use pokemon in the hoenn region. Eevee and other pokemon I like will be an exception.**

 **For sure pokemon Naruto will use: Eevee, Gardevoir, and a Latios. Leave a comment or review on who Naruto should catch. Remember pokemon from the hoenn region only.**

 **Naruto's traveling partner will be an OC female character, and yes she will be his pairing.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Top Coordinator, and Minato Namikaze the Leader of the Battle Pyramid. Born an albino, his parents rarely have time for him and his older siblings barely notice him. Wanting to be noticed by his family, Naruto strives to be the next Hoenn champion.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 **Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion**

 **Prologue- A birthday meeting**

In Littleroot Town, a young boy is walking down a path leading away from a school. The boy stands at 3' and wearing a blue t-shirt and green shorts. He has on a pair of red and white sneakers with white socks. The child's skin is pale, he has sky blue eyes and he has on a black and purple beanie with some silver locks of hair poking out from under it.

This boy is five year old Naruto Uzumaki.

He was happy, for what reason? Well today is his fifth birthday. "I wonder is tou-chan and kaa-chan are home." Naruto said as he walked by a bush. He then noticed a brown object in the corner of his eye.

Being a curious five year old, Naruto went to inspect it. When he came to the brown object, it was a pokemon egg. "Oh a pokemon egg!" Naruto said as he picked it up.

He noticed there wasn't a nest for an egg, it's like someone just left it there. Seeing no other pokemon around for a few minutes, Naruto took the egg and rushed home. Being careful to make sure he didn't drop the egg.

~X~

Naruto's home is a two story house with four bedrooms, one guest, three bathrooms, and a large backyard.

Naruto practically flew in through the front door still holding the egg. "Hey auntie!" Naruto called out as he took a seat on the couch. And took off his beanie revealing his spiky silver hair.

The back door opened and Naruto's 'auntie' walked in. His 'auntie' is called Tsunade Senju. (Since I am to lazy to describe her outfit, she's in her usual outfit from Naruto.)

"What is it Naru-chan?" Tsunade said as she walked in the living room. "Look look, I found a pokemon egg!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he held up the egg. "Naru-chan where did you find the egg?" Tsunade said as she hoped he didn't steal it.

"I found it in some bushes." Naruto said as he put the egg on his lap. "Naru-chan I think it's parents are looking for it." Tsunade said with a small smile. "Nu uh, there wasn't a nest or pokemon where I found the egg." Naruto said as he hugged the egg.

"Are you sure Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked as the child makes assumptions quickly. "Uh huh, I stayed there for a few minutes to make sure." Naruto told his auntie. "Can I keep the egg?" Naruto asked Tsunade. "I don't know Naru-chan, taking care of a pokemon is a lot of work." Tsunade told the five year old.

"Pwease?" Naruto asked using the infamous 'Puppy Dog Eye Technique.' "Fine, you can keep it Naru-chan. I swear you're to cute for your own good." Tsunade said as she patted the child's head.

"Yay thank you auntie! Are tou-chan and kaa-chan here yet?" Naruto asked as he wanted to show his parents his egg. "I'm afraid they're not here yet Naru-chan." Tsunade said to the five year old.

"What about Naruko-nee and Natsumi-nee?" Naruto asked for his fifteen year old siblings. "They're not here yet Naru-chan." Tsunade said to the now sad five year old. "Oh, ok." Naruto said with tears in his little eyes now.

"Oh it's ok Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she sat next to him and hugged.

Suddenly the egg started to shake and crack. "Auntie the egg is hatching!" Naruto said as he looked at the egg. "I can see that Naru-chan. I wonder what pokemon it is?" Tsunade said to the five year old.

Two minutes later, the egg finally cracked open and out popped out a small silver fox pokemon. The pokemon is about a half foot long and has a noticable 0 birthmark on it's forehead. (that's a hint.)

"Vui." The newborn pokemon said as it looked around.

It then noticed Naruto, the pokemon pounced him and landed on his chest as Naruto caught him. "Look auntie an Eevee, but I thought Eevees were brown." Naruto said with a giggle as the baby pokemon licked his chin.

"Naru-chan, not only do you have a rare pokemon, but it's also shiny." Tsunade said as she rustled Naruto's hair. "Shiny?" Naruto asked with a tilted head which was matched by Eevee. "Yes a shiny pokemon is when a pokemon is a different color than it's normal color." Tsunade said to the five year old.

That just made Naruto question her more, as he did not understand.

"Ok, it's just like your hair. Only some people have silver hair. That's how it's like with pokemon. Sometimes a pokemon will be born a completely different color." Tsunade said as she tried to make it understandable for the child.

"Ok I understand." Naruto said as he patted the Eevee. "Vui!" The Eevee squealed out as it pubbed it's small head in Naruto's hand. "Ok but are you a boy or a girl? One lick for boy, and two licks for girl." Naruto told the newborn pokemon.

The shiny Eevee licked Naruto's right cheek once. "So you're a boy." Naruto said as he raised Eevee to eye level. "Ok I have to give you a name. Hmm… I'm gonna call you Zero, for the birthmark on your head." Naruto said as the shiny pokemon let out a "Vui" indicating it liked the name.

"Yay! Let's go play Zero!" Naruto said as he picked up Zero and went to his backyard.

~X~

Three hours later, the new friend duo walked in, tired of playing. "Auntie, are they here yet?" Naruto asked as it was already sundown. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, but they're not here yet." Tsunade said to the five year old.

"I bet they're just gonna surprise me!" Naruto said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I bet they're Naru-chan. Now do you want your birthday cake?" Tsunade said as she brought out a medium size rectangle cake from the fridge. She then put five purple candles and lit them with a lighter.

"Yay cake!" Naruto said as he sat Zero on the table. After singing happy birthday to Naruto, Tsunade cut a slice for Naruto and Zero. After they ate cake Tsunade had something behind her back.

"Ok Naru-chan, seeing as your have your first pokemon. You need a pokeball to keep him in." Tsunade said as she handed him a pokeball. This ball has a green top decorated with four red dots slanting toward the center button on both sides of the vertical mid-line on the top half and a gold dot near the "top" part of the ball's top half.

This pokeball is a Friend Ball.

"Now way, really auntie!?" Naruto asked as he took the Friend Ball. "Really Naru-chan. Happy birthday." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Ok Zero, would you like to be my first pokemon?" Naruto asked the young Eevee as he placed the Friend Ball on the table. "Vuuii!" Zero squealed as he tapped the ball with his paw. Zero was then sucked into the Friend Ball by a red light.

*Shake*

*Shake*

*Shake*

*Ding!*

Naruto picked up the pokeball and lifted it in the air. "I caught, an Eevee!" Naruto yelled as he released Zero. "Vui!" Zero yelled as he landed on top of Naruto's head. "Yay!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Zero.

"Alright Naru-chan, it's time for bed." Tsunade said as she picked up the birthday boy. "But I'm *Yawn* not tired." Naruto said as he rubbed his left eye with his left hand and held Zero with his right.

Walking up the stairs, Tsunade entered Naruto's room and placed him in his bed. He was already sleeping as she tucked him in. Zero jumped from his arms and curled up on his trainers small chest. "Goodnight Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she kissed Naruto's forehead and then left his room.

~X~

Tsunade slowly closed Naruto's room door and went to her room. Entering her room, Tsunade sat on her bed and took out her cellphone. Pressing a few buttons, she began to call someone.

"What is it Tsunade? It's already night time." The person on the other end said in a tired tone. "How about you and your husband missed your only son's birthday Kushina." Tsunade said as she had to keep herself from yelling at Naruto's mother.

"No we didn't, Naru-chan's birthday is tomorrow." Kushina said.

"Oh yeah? What date is it?" Tsunade asked the redheaded coordinator.

"It's October 10th Tsunade." Kushina said.

"Naru-cha's birthday is October 10th you moron!" Tsunade said as she hung up. She then jumped into her bed sighing.

"They did it again." Tsunade said as she closed her eyes and slept.

 **Boom! Done, hows that for a first try at a Naruto and Pokemon crossover.**

 **For pokemon for Naruto's traveling companion, she will start off with a Vulpix. Leave a comment or review on what pokemon I should give her.**

 **As for Naruto's pokemon, he will have a: Umbreon(Zero), Gardevoir, and a Latios. Leave a comment on who I should give him. Remember, hoenn pokemon only. If you suggest another region pokemon, I will consider it.**

 **Now, join me next time for Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion, Chapter 1- First Steps and New Friend.**

 **This has been Demongod123, peace out yall.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo, how's it going everybody. Demongod123 here with my first chapter of Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion. As for my first story, Naruto the successor of Zoro, I need a break because I am not sure on how to make the next few chapters.**

 **For this story, the pokemon I am considering are: Treecko, Absol, Chimchar, Beldum, Aron, Trapinch, Feebas, Heracross, and Squirtle. If there's any other pokemon you want Naruto to have, leave a comment on who he should catch.**

 **As for legendaries, leave a comment. I don't know if Latios is a legendary or not, I just consider him a rare pokemon.**

 **As for Naruto's traveling companion(and future girlfriend) she is introduced in this chapter. For her pokemon, she will have: Vulpix, Skitty, Carvanha (bet you didn't see that one coming), Growlithe, Eevee, and Latias. She will catch Latias the same time Naruto catches Latios.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Top Coordinator, and Minato Namikaze the Leader of the Battle Pyramid. Born an albino, his parents rarely have time for him and his older siblings barely notice him. Wanting to be noticed by his family, Naruto strives to be the next Hoenn champion.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 **Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion**

 **Chapter 1- First Steps and New Friend**

"Vui."

"Hmm."

"Vui!"

"Ugh, Zero let me sleep."

"Vui!" Zero yelled as he bit his trainers ear. "Ow I'm up!" One Naruto Uzumaki yelled out as he jumped out of bed holding his ear in pain. Zero is now laughing while rolling around on Naruto's bed, avoiding being grabbed by his trainer.

It's been ten years since Zero hatched and an unbreakable friendship was born. A now fifteen year old Naruto is starting his journey today. Since many families have been concerned about ten year old going to train pokemon at such a young age, the champion changed the age limit. Now you have to be fifteen, not ten to be a pokemon trainer.

(Just imagine, "You're ten? Here's a lizard that can breathe fire.")

Naruto got out of bed and looked at his calendar. Today is October 10th, Naruto's fifteenth birthday. Today is also the day he becomes a trainer.

Naruto has changed a lot in those ten years, he stands at 5'10" and his spiky silver hair is still a mess. His skin is still pale, but not as much.

(I am to lazy to type how he looks, so just imagine him coming back from his training trip with Jiraiya. Only with my version of him, and without his whiskers.)

Zero didn't really change as much. His fur is still silver and he is now the size of a normal Eevee. Around his neck is a purple bandana.

Checking his clock, Naruto realised he still had time. "7:00, I got to get ready by eight." Naruto said as he went to his closet, pulled out some clothes and went to the bathroom. Zero went after him, as he did not want to look dirty on such a big day.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto walked out of the bathroom wearing his trainer outfit. It consists of a black poen hoodie with a purple t-shirt under it, a pair of black jeans being held up by a red belt, white and purple sneakers, and a black beanie with a purple bottom with a pokeball symbol on the right side of the hoodie.

Along his belt, Naruto has six pokeballs on the belt along with Zero's Friend Ball.

Zero came out with a cleaner coat and a new bandana. His new bandana is still purple, but with a symbol of a pokeball on the center of it.

Reaching under his bed, naruto pulled out a black and white single strap backpack. He then began to pack things he needs for his journey. Zero also gave his trainer things he forgot.

After about eight minutes, Zero hoped on his trainer's shoulder as they walked out of the room.

~X~

As the duo walked into the kitchen, Naruto saw his 'auntie' drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning auntie/Vui!" Naruto and Zero greeted Tsunade. "Good morning Naru-chan, Zero." Tsunade said as she stood up, kissed Naruto's forehead and patted Zero's head.

"Auntie I told you to stop calling me that!" Naruto exclaimed as he got two bowls out of a cabinet. "I told you to stop calling me 'auntie', but we all can't get what we want." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Naruto said as he served himself cereal and Zero pokemon food. "Before I forget, happy birthday Naru-chan, happy birthday Zero." tsunade said as she brought the trainer and pokemon in a hug.

Actually, it was also Zero's birthday since he hatched the same day as Naruto's birthday. "Thanks auntie." Naruto said as Tsunade let both of them go. "Now are you all packed?" Tsunade questioned the fifteen year old. "Yes."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Pokemon food and money?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Check."

"Cooking supplies?" (If Brock can keep that stuff in his backpack in tha anime, so can Naruto.)

"Hold up… Check."

"Swim wear and cleaning supplies?"

"Check."

This went on for five minutes until Tsunade decided to pull a prank.

"Condoms and birth control?"

"Che- AUNTIE!" A red faced Naruto yelled at Tsunade. "Sorry that was a joke." Tsunade said keeping her laughing down.

After conversating for a while, Tsunade noticed the time. "7:50. Naru-chan go or you're gonna be late." Tsunade ushered Naruto from the table. "Hold up, before I go one thing." Naruto said as Zero jumped to his shoulder.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked the teenager. Naruto then brought Tsunade into a hug. "Thank you, for everything auntie." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Zero wasn't doing any better as he was crying while rubbing his head to Tsunade's cheek.

"No need to thank me Naru-chan. I loved taking care of you." Tsunade said as she hugged him back and was trying not to cry. After about a minute, the small family let go and Naruto rushed out of the house.

"Huh they're still not here. Like we care anymore, they never come anyway." Tsunade said as she began to wash dishes.

~X~

Naruto was jogging through Littleroot Town with Zero holding on to his shoulder. By the time it was 7:55, Naruto made it in front of Professor Birch's lab. "Alright, made it on time." Naruto said with Zero letting out a "Vui!" in agreement.

Entering the lab, Naruto sees Birch typing on a computer in the back of the lab. "Hey Professor Birch!" Naruto said as he walked to the pokemon professor. "Ah Naruto, right on time." Birch said as he stood up from the computer.

"Alright, you don't need a starter, but you do need pokeballs and a pokedex." Birch said as he opened a cabnet in the back of the room. "Actually, just the pokedex professor." Naruto said as he took out five pokeballs of the pokeballs from his belt.

There was a Lure Ball, Net Ball, Premier Ball, Luxury Ball, and a Cherish Ball. Naruto had gotten these for his birthday last year from Tsunade. "Alright then, now your pokedex." Birch said as he handed Naruto a custom colored black pokedex with a pokeball symbol on the front of it.

"Thank you professor." Naruto said as he used the pokedex to scan Zero.

 **Eevee, the Evolution pokemon. An Eevee has unstable genetic makeup that suddenly matures due to its environment. Radiation from various STONES causes this pokemon to evolve.**

 **This Eevee belongs to Naruto Uzumaki of Littleroot Town. This Eevee is level 10 and knows: Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Protect and Dig.**

"Wow Zero, you have some good moves." Naruto said as he patted the pokemon's head. "Vui!" Zero let out with his chest puffed out in pride. "Alright Naruto, you are taking the pokemon league challenge right?" Birch asked the new trainer.

"Yes sir." Naruto said as he pocketed his pokedex. "Alright so you need this." Birch said as he handed Naruto a black and purple badge case. "Thanks professor!" Naruto said as he took the case and put it in a pocket inside his hoodie.

"Alright good luck Naruto." Birch said to the new trainer. "Thanks professor!" Naruto said as he walked out the lab.

~X~

After about ten minutes, Naruto and Zero saw different pokemon, but none interested them. "Hmm what pokemon are out here?" Naruto said as he looked around. "Vui." Zero said with a bored tone.

After looking around in the trees and bushes, Naruto noticed that there were Poochyena, Wurmple, and Zigzagoon that live in the area. "Hmm are there any other pokemon around here?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around him.

Naruto's stomach growled slightly and he pulled out a chocolate bar. Meanwhile Zero walked ahead of him into a small clearing. As Naruto put his backpack back he heard a female voice yell.

"Use **Ember**!" A small burst of fire was sent at Zero. "Zero, battle roll and **Shadow Ball**!" Naruto told his Eevee.

Zero rolled to the left to dodge the fire and sent a purple ball the size of a basketball at his attacker. The attack landed a hit on the attackers right side.

"Pix!" Zero's attacker yelled out in pain. "Oh no, Ruby are you alright!?" The same female voice yelled out as a figure picked up a small red fox with six tails.

"A Vulpix?" Naruto said as he pulled out his pokedex.

 **Vulpix, the Fox pokemon. It can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-wisps. Just before evolution, it's six tail grow hot as if on fire.**

 **This pokemon belongs to Mikan Kokonoe of Lilycove City. This Vulpix is female and is level 10 and knows: Ember, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Roar.**

"Hey what's the big deal!?" Mikan yelled as Naruto put his pokedex away.

Mikan Kokonoe stands at 5'7" and has waist length brown hair and brown eyes. She has a heart shaped face with slightly chubby cheeks. She has cream color skin. She is wearing a light blue vest with a dark blue longsleeve shirt under it, she has on a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I should ask the same thing, attacking someone's pokemon like that." Naruto said back as Zero jumped on his shoulder. "How was I supposed to know someone owned a shiny eevee!?" Mikan shouted at the albino trainer.

"I think the bandana around his neck should say enough." Naruto said with a deadpan look on his face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

After about a minute of silence, Mikan scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Hehehe, I guess I should've noticed that." Mikan said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Ya think?/ Vui?/ Vul?" Naruto and both pokemon said to the brunette. "I'm sorry, I guess I should've paid more attention." Mikan apologized to Naruto.

"It's alright, it's not the first time it happened." Naruto said as he unwrapped his chocolate bar. It was true, in the past new trainers have tried to catch Zero.

Naruto then broke a piece of chocolate for Zero. "My name is Mikan Kokonoe and this is Ruby." Mikan introduced herself. "Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Zero." Naruto introduced himself.

"So how long have you been on your journey?" Mikan asked as she picked up Ruby. "We just started ten minutes ago actually. What about you?" Naruto said as he bit his chocolate.

"I started an hour ago, I just came here to get a pokedex." Mikan said as she showed a blue pokedex. "Cool, how about a battle?" Naruto said as he wanted to battle.

"Sure I haven't battled anyone yet." Mikan replied. "Alright, so how many pokemon do you have?" Naruto asked. "I only have Ruby right now." Mikan replied.

"Alright so do I. Now let's battle." Naruto said as Zero jumped off his shoulder. Ruby then jumped in front of Mikan ready to battle.

"Alright let's battle!" Both trainers yelled.

(This is my first pokemon battle, so bite me if it sucks.)

"Ruby use **Ember**!" Mikan yelled as the fox pokemon let out a small torrent of flames.

"Zero battle roll and **Shadow Ball**!" Naruto yelled as the eevee rolled to the left and sent the ghost type attack at the fire type.

The ball hit Ruby in the side and was pushed to it's side. "Use **Quick Attack**!" Mikan yelled as the fox got up and rushed at Zero. " **Dig**!" Naruto yelled as Zero dug just in time to avoid the attack.

"Stay focused Ruby and listen for where he is." Mikan said as Ruby stayed still and began to listen. "Jack in the box!" Naruto yelled.

Zero then came up and hit Ruby's unprotected stomach. "Pix!" Ruby yelled as she landed away from Zero.

" **Tail** **Whip**!" Mikan yelled. Ruby then shook her tail at Zero. " **Quick Attack**!" Both trainers yelled. Both pokemon then smashed their heads together.

"Uppercut!" Naruto yelled. Zero then put his head under Ruby's and sent her flying in the air. " **Ember** then **Quick Attack** " Mikan yelled. Ruby then sent a small torrent of fire at Zero and then charged.

" **Protect**!" Naruto yelled. A blue green dome then surrounded Zero and protected him from both attacks. " **Shadow Ball**!" Naruto yelled. The attack was sent at Ruby and hit her in the head.

She was on the floor and tried to stand up. Ruby failed and fainted. "Ruby!" Mikan yelled as she went to her pokemon. "Sorry about that." Naruto said as he walked to Mikan with Zero on his shoulder.

"It's alright, that was a great battle." Mikan said as she returned Ruby to her pokeball. "So where you heading?" Mikan asked as she stood up. "I'm heading to Oldale Town then Petalburg City." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"Cool, so why are you on a journey?" Mikan asked as she walked next to Naruto. "I want to be the next Hoenn Champion!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air which was mimicked by Zero.

"Huh, you know that it's gonna be a long road right?" Mikan said to the albino trainer. "I know, that's why my team and I are gonna give it our all!/ Vui!" Naruto and Zero yelled with their fists/ paws in the air.

"So what are you doing on your journey?" Naruto asked the brunette. "I'm gonna be a pokemon breeder. That's why I wanted a shiny pokemon." Mikan said… then Naruto tried to put Zero away from Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked them. "I'm just gonna out Zero over here." Naruto said as he put him on the other shoulder away from Mikan. "Don't worry, I won't steal Zero from you." Mikan said with a small giggle.

"So where are you heading?" Naruto asked the brunette as she was still walking with him. "I don't know why, but I feel like there's gonna be awesome adventures with you. So I'm going with you on your journey." Mikan said to the dumbfounded trainer.

"Do you really think that? I don't get in that much trouble. It's not like there will be people after me." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

All around Hoenn, multiple people sneezed and wondered who is talking about him/ her.

"Right… but I'm still going with you." Mikan said as she still was walking with Naruto. "You're not gonna give up are you?" Naruto asked with a deadpan.

"Nope!"

"Ugh… fine. How troublesome."

Somewhere in the world, a teenager with a pineapple shaped hair sneezed and wondered who was talking about him.

"Alright let's go!" Mikan yelled as she dragged one albino trainer. This caused Zero to hold on tighter on his trainers neck.

 **Done! My first chapter of my Naruto and Pokemon crossover. What do you think of this chapter. Sorry this wasn't out sooner, my wifi was down today and the mouse on my laptop isn't working very well.**

 **Naruto's parents will come in one of the first few chapters, I will make it so it actually works.**

 **Also leave a comment on what pokemon they should have.**

 **Join me next time on Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion. Chapter 2- First Catch and Big Surprise. This has been Demongod123, see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo, how's it going everybody, Demongod123 here. Right now, I am frustrated because someone called Chase want's me to give Naruto Ash's Pikachu. How am I supposed to do that!**

 **Anyway, the pokemon Naruto has: Eevee(Zero)**

 **Pokemon he will catch: Ralts, Treecko, Latios, Aron, Chimchar, Feebas, Gastly, Beldum, and Snorunt. If there's any more pokemon Naruto should have, leave a comment, review, or pm.**

 **To whoever asks, I will give Naruto pokemon from other regions if I like the pokemon.**

 **Mikan's pokemon will be: Vulpix, Chansey, Carvanha, Growlithe, Eevee, and Latias. If she should have any other pokemon, tell me.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Top Coordinator, and Minato Namikaze the Leader of the Battle Pyramid. Born an albino, his parents rarely have time for him and his older siblings barely notice him. Wanting to be noticed by his family, Naruto strives to be the next Hoenn champion.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 **Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion**

 **Chapter 2- First Catch and Big Surprise**

An hour after meeting Mikan, Naruto knew this was gonna be a long trip. Not that he didn't like the girl, it's just that she stopped every five minutes looking for rare pokemon.

Right now, and after a lot of stopping, the trainer duo stopped for lunch. Naruto now's how to cook, considering his 'auntie' made him learn.

So Naruto is stirring a pot of stew, Zero and Ruby are playing, and Mikan is still searching for pokemon. Naruto then placed some pokemon food and placed it in two separate bowls.

He was about to call them to eat, but he noticed a few pieces of pokemon food glowed blue and was floating to a nearby bush. Getting interested, Naruto went in the way the pokemon food went.

Walking up to the bush, Naruto peeked in to see a small pokemon. It was a Ralts, but it had blue hair. "Oh a Ralts. Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself.

"R-Ralts." The Ralts said as it backed away. "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you. You must be hungry." Naruto said as he took out a small bar of chocolate from his pocket. Feeling no ill intent, the Ralts took the chocolate.

"Alright you're welcome." Naruto said as he walked away. "R-Ralts." The pokemon thanked the blonde. Naruto then pulled out his pokedex.

 **Ralts the Feeling Pokemon: A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokemon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility.**

Hearing the pokedex, Ralts went into a bush. "Oh, ok then." Naruto said as he walked away.

~X~

Meanwhile with Tsunade, she was making herself lunch when she heard a knock on the door. Turning down the stove, Tsunade went to answer the door.

Looking through the peephole, Tsunade saw two people she really didn't want to see. Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

After taking deep and calming breaths, she opened the door. "Hello Minato, Kushina, how are you two?" Tsunade said, but if you looked in her mind; you would see her brutally destroying two similar looking dolls.

(I'm only going to describe Minato's outfit. Kushina is wearing the same clothes from where Naruto met her.)

Minato is wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a green vest over it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of blue sandals. (Think his shinobi sandals.) He has on a white haori with red flames on the bottom. (Sorry but I couldn't find the translation for Yellow Flash.)

"Hello Tsunade, were here for Naruto's big day tomorrow." Minato said as they walked into the house. "I'm afraid you're too late. He left his morning." Tsunade said as she mentally wanted to beat their skulls in. "You must be joking Tsunade, Naruto leaves tomorrow." Kushina said with a confused look on her face.

"No, Naruto left five hours ago." Tsunade said as she went back to the kitchen. The 'parents' followed her. "Look, Naruto was supposed to leave on the 11th. Today's the 10th." Kushina told the busty blonde.

"No, today's the 10th, so he left on the right day." Tsunade said as she motioned to the calendar.

~X~

Meanwhile with the new trainer, Naruto served the group lunch. After a minute, Naruto felt some tugging on his pants leg. Looking down, he saw the shiny Ralts from earlier. It was still holding the chocolate bar.

"Oh hello again." Naruto said as he picked up the pokemon and placed it on the table. Mikan was surprised to see the pokemon. "Wow a shiny!" Mikan said with stars for eyes.

This caused Ruby and Zero to comically hit her in the forehead with their tales.

"I met this little one a while ago." Naruto said as the Ralts shyly tried to hide itself. "Oh you must have had trouble." Naruto said as he unwrapped the candy. "R-Ralts." The Ralts thanked with a bow.

"Would you like to join us Ralts." Naruto asked the shy pokemon. "R-Ralts." Ralts said with a small nod. "Alright then." Naruto said as he stood up, got an extra bowl, and served the wild pokemon some pokemon food.

"You know, a Ralts is usually not found in this area of Hoenn." Mikan pointed out to the albino trainer. "Looks like this girls is an adventurer." Naruto said as he placed the food in front of the Ralts.

"R-Ralts." It said as it ate the food. After ten minutes, the trainers cleaned up while the pokemon played. Well more like Zero and Ruby trying to get Ralts to play.

"You know, that Ralts is awfully shy." Mikan told her companion as she handed him a dirty plate. "Yeah, she reminds me of a girl I was friends with." Naruto said as he washed the plate.

During diner, Naruto used the pokedex to figure out Ralts' gender. Ralts is a female. He figured out that you can only tell the moves of a pokemon if it was caught.

After cleaning up, the group was ready to leave. "Alright, time to go to Oldale Town!" Naruto said with a fist pump, which was mimicked by Zero; who was on his trainer's shoulder.

"R-Ralts!" Ralts said from behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him to see the shiny pokemon. "Oh hi Ralts, did you want to come along?" Naruto asked the female psychic type.

"R-Ralts!" Ralts said as the Luxury Ball glowed blue and went down to Ralts. Ralts then poked the circle in the center and was sucked in by a red light.

 ***Shake***

 ***Shake***

 ***Shake***

 ***Ding!***

"I caught, a Ralts!" Naruto said as he held up the Luxury Ball. He let out Ralts, and picked her up. "Since you're shy I'm gonna call you, Hina. After my shy friend." Naruto said as he placed Hina on his shoulder.

 **Done (Que Explosion background)**

 **The big surprise was for Naruto's parents. In the next chapter, our heroes will reach Oldale Town.**

 **Anyways, I will update: Naruto, The Son of Goku, and then Naruto, The Wind Devil.**

 **After those, I will post my new story. It's a big surprise.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I'll be back. (Sorry, Terminator 2: Judgement Day is my favorite one.)**


End file.
